Daybreak TEXTING heaven
by ibrizmehreenx
Summary: Have you ever wondred what the daybreakers would be texting about?...in the bed...on a hot summer's day...wel heres your chance 2 find out!.PLZ read & review!
1. AshXMare

**Hey guys!, yeah its me again!Zobz, ok i had this idea when i was txting my AMAZIN guyfrend, trust me, we txt sum real freaky stuff 2 each other(no not like thatt!:/)...HOPE U ENJOY :D**

**NIGHT WORLD TEXTS**

**AshXMare**

**FROM : ASH**

I dont think iv ever had so much sex...i feel so...

**FROM : MARY-LYNETTE**

...Fertalised...Ahhh..why didn't i cum heer sooner!..damn me and my fuking morals...who knw sex was so much more fun than revising 4 science tests & reading as many math books i could get my hands on!

**FROM : ASH**

o.O, is that wat u did the whole fucking time i was gon, fucking reading sum retardd math bk & rvisin 4 sum shit test..honestly somtims i question our love..

**FROM : MARY-LYNETTE**

Yeahhh, but you know what i really want?

**FROM : ASH**

Whatt iss it my love?

**FROM : MARY-LYNETTE**

To get laid in th park. nite wen th stars r high up in th sky

**FROM : ASH**

o.O... MAD WOMAN!..u want 2 get LAID in La PARK in La midal of La NITE...MAD WOMAN!

**FROM : MARY-LYNETTE**

*sigh* men thes days...& they complain we r neva in thee moooood...hey, y r we txting each otha if wer both in the same room?

**FROM : ASH**

Ehh, i dunno , it was a bit early to ... :/ i was borred.

**FROM : MARY-LYNETTE**

Wait, r we both on th beddd(holy sex templ)?

**FROM : ASH**

;D. Yes.

**FROM : MARY-LYNETTE**

XD. Not gonna b bored any more babe!. I think iv got a new lacey set from primarkk...

**FROM : ASH**

*Ka-ching!*

**...**

**;D hope u enjoyed!plz review **


	2. QuinnXRashel

**Hey!:) chappie 2 i hope u enjoy!**

**QuinnXRashel**

**FROM : QUINN**

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy kitten! Wat u doinn?

**FROM:RASHEL**

Fuk u john Quinn. U bitch. i.h8..u.

**FROM: QUINN**

O_O...:'(...:-(...:'(...waah waah!wat did i do kitten?I LOVE YOUUU!PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!WHO WILL COMFORT ME AT NITE WEN TH BOOGIE MAN COMES OOOUUT!WAHHHHH WAHHHH!PLEASE!DONT LET HIM EAT ME RASHEL NOT THE BOOGIE MAN !ANY1 BUT TH BOOGI MAN!NOOOOO HES GOIN 2 EAT MY UNDERWEAR NITE!...even worse..my package...:O!

**FROM: RASHEL**

*no comment*

**FROM: QUINN**

NO!seriousli rashel...wat did i do?

**FROM: RASHEL**

What did u do?WHAT DID U DO?I'L TEL U WAT U FUKINN DID JOHN QUINN & IT AINT PRETTY..U FUKING...STALKED ME 2 THE CENTRE..EMBARRASSED THE FUCK OUT OF ME AT LA SENZA...REALLY QUINN? You asked me if i would fuking buy a lace corset design nite dres..WICH CUMES WIV BLIMIN MATCHIN STOKINZ!...and belt *shiver*...THEN wen i said hi 2 my frend in mcdonalds..who hapenz 2 b a guy!..u BLOODY decide 2 fling me ovrr ur shoulder LYK I BELONG 2 U OR SUMFIN & beat the crap out of the freakin human!WHO IS A TRAINEE VAMPIRE SLAYERR!...DEN wen we get bak 2 th mansion u decide 2 ADVERTISE!my brand new items...including the belt...wat hav u got 2 say 2 that dikface?

**FROM: QUINN**

Uhh...well u c...im excited 4 2nite wenn i go 2 bed!...& ur new bed dress!...oh & uh..wel...HE WAS A BLOODY PEDOPHILE!HE WAS EYE RAPING U RASHEL!DONT U C?...anyway...do i still get 2 cum in bed tonite?...

**FROM: RASHEL**

...

**FROM: QUINN**

PLEAZ RASHEL UR KILLING ME!

**FROM: RASHEL**

...

**FROM: QUINN**

Rashel?

**FROM: RASHEL**

...

**FROM: QUINN**

OH DAMN IT RASHEL TALK 2 ME WOMAN!

**FROM: RASHEL**

Huh?, oh sorri i was txting...*secret smile*

**FROM: QUINN**

Rashel?. Who rr u textin?...

**FROM: RASHEL**

Uhh, no one :D

**FROM: QUINN**

O_O...

**FROM: RASHEL**

:D ...hey im feelin a bit tired ;) *yawn*

**FROM: QUINN**

DONT THINK U CAN SEDUCE ME RASHEL...now who wer u txtin?|;-D

**FROM: RASHEL**

Ehh, mayb...Zain Malikk...Orlando Bloom...Johnny Depp...i think thats all :D

**FROM: QUINN**

RASHEL JORDAN...U R DED...THE ROOM 4 U YUNG LADY!

**FROM: RASHEL**

NO PLZZ QUINN ANYTHING BUT THERE NOO!PLZZ!I LOVE YOU QUINN!ILL WEAR THE DRES 2NITE :D

**FROM: QUINN**

*Mwhahahahahahah* OK mayb a lil fun 1st...but ur goin in the room yung lady!hahahahaaha *Mwahahahahhahahaaha* Im sooooooooooo lucky evil...heheh...oh god..

**Hey guyz :D hope u enjoyd..sori im ded beat th mo undastand if u dint **** anyway plz review**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER, AN APOLOGYEXPLANATION

**NOT A CHAPTER, AN APOLOGY/EXPLANATION**

Hey guys! Zobia here, author of two Night World FanFiction's, 'Daybreak TEXTING heaven' and 'Always there, No matter where' (If you haven't read them, check them out on my profile and leave me a review!) **yes it's been a while, I am sorry. **

**LET ME WARN YOU- THIS IS ALL A BIT LONG**

**For information on the status on my fanfic's, just skip down past the explanation for my disappearance. **

It's just so much has happened since the last time I was on here.. I came back, I've read the support I missed out on and **I feel really bad. I love you guys and I feel you deserve an explanation, **so here it is.

First off, please can I say, **in the time I've been gone, I have changed. I feel I have matured in many ways, and other parts of me have changed too..**

Well let's start from the very beginning, it was school.

I attend an all girls grammar school, so as you can imagine **the pressure to be perfect in every aspect is immense.** I was almost under – achieving, I realised I would have to give up hobbies, to work on improving. So I took a break from doing what I enjoyed most.

Next, my laptop broke down. -_-

I have a younger brother, who at the time was around 2 or 3, yeah he spilled lucozade **all over my laptop. I lost EVERYTHING. **

Last, but most definitely not least, family, friends and puberty. e_e

Well, it's all pretty much explained above really.. Family problems are endless, you'd imagine that after losing vital members, others would pipe down, however, **you'd be surprised at how black hearted some people are.**

Friends and puberty- WELL WHAT CAN I SAY EH! ;) I'm pretty sure you all know what I mean by that...

I also suffered from emotional instability due to what was going on in my life, which took a while to partially recover from. When I had finally stabilized that, I went through an emo faze..

Depression too. **I was close to counselling, before my saviour arrived and pushed me back onto the right path. I am still struggling. Bare with me.**

**I am determined to become a better person, and see the beauty in every moment of my life. I am determined to write again. To achieve. To become somebody. I will not let depression suck me up again. Help me live.**

I feel as though **I am a bird, discovering the beauty of flight.**

**I am still finding myself. Discovering who I am. Bare with me people. It's a lot harder than many of you can imagine.**

ANYHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO~

**STATUS OF THE STORIES**

'**Always there, No matter where'**

**RIGHT- The problem with this fanfiction;**

**I LOST ALL MY FREAKING WORK AND IDEAS SO I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA WHAT THE FREAK I AM GOING TO DO AND THE CHAPTERS I WROTE FOR THAT WERE SO SO LONG AND SO COMPLICATED AND TOOK SO MUCH TIME AND I DONT KNOW IF I WILL BE ABLE TO STAY COMMITTED TO THAT SO IM STILL UNSURE MYSELF AND I CANT MAKE ANY PROMISES! *SCREAMS***

Sorry that was the only way I could get it out. O_O

**However, check it out, leave me a review and I'll see what I can do! ;) **

Not making any promises my babies, but I shall try ;*

'**Daybreak TEXTING heaven'**

Right, GOOD news for this one, seeing as it IS a pretty short, one-shot type of fanfcition that won't require too much stress, I am pretty sure I will be able to complete this one! :')

**Just keep the reviews coming in my beauties and I'll see what magic I can make ;')**

**BIG FAT THANKYOU TO ALL THOSE SENDING ME SUPPORT, I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

**Have a great day sexy thaangssss'**

**Sorry for how long this is o.o**

**I love you all It was the supportive and loving reviews that inspired me to write this.**

**Reply! Review old chapters, let me know you're all still alive ;]**

**Lots of lesbo loooveee (joke)**

**Zobiaaaaaaaa xo**

**Ps- to be kept updated, ask for my twitter.**


End file.
